


[podfic] photo-negatives of ordinary

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: Sometimes LeAnn hates being the normal one.





	[podfic] photo-negatives of ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [photo-negatives of ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590273) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

**Author's tags:** Mercedes' life is totally normal; the building's girlsquad; Sneaking Out; Life Problems; bucky's 'what is my life what are my choices' expression

 

**Download/streaming:**   
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZTQRaglT3IEeT4QCPQZWiylkEQJBCG1t>

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Winter Holidays! I'm traveling for the holidays this year and thus not in charge of stage managing them (plus there are loads of aunts and uncles to occupy my children) so i might even get another fic done before the new year! *crosses fingers*
> 
> I love all of you so very much.


End file.
